


Edge

by Elensule



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Edging, Kinktober2020, M/M, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elensule/pseuds/Elensule
Summary: Kinktober day 2Prompts: Overstimulation, EdgingSpencer can take it. Absolutely.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Here's day 2 folks.  
> Aaron/Reid  
> Overstimulation/edging
> 
> One day I will write these before 1145 at night, and maybe actually have time for edits. But since I consider these... practice, I'm not overly concerned. Hope y'all like it anyway.
> 
> See bottom notes for potential triggers.

"Oh God, I can't… I can't…" Spencer's voice was breathless; his skin glistened in the low light as Aaron chuckled warmly. 

"I think you can." He slid a hand down Spencers arm, trembling where it was bound to the bed. "I think you have at least three more for me." 

"Three?" Spencer wailed, tugging at his bindings. His arms didn't move, despite his best attempts. Aaron's knots held. "Nonono, Aaron, please, I can't..."

"Three," Aaron agreed, reaching across the bed and returning with a vibrating cock-ring and a slim dildo. His fingers closed around Reid's cock, stroking the younger man once again toward hardness. Spencer squirmed, arching his hips and twisting away from Aaron's implacable grip. A few pumps and Aaron slid the cock ring over his length. He flicked it on and Spencer howled in pained pleasure. "You know how to stop me, baby... Do you need to stop me?" He slid his fingers down to tease at Spencer's hole, twitching spasmodically. 

Spencer took a deep breath, tears leaking from the edges of his eyes as he considered. But he shook his head. "N-no..." He wanted more, he wanted less, he wasn't sure what he wanted. He didn't have long to consider it, though, because Aaron's fingers were back, this time slick with lube. Spencer keened as the head of the dildo slipped inside him, and Aaron leaned down for a filthy kiss. He swallowed Spencer's moans as he started to thrust the dildo in and out. 

His hand closed around Spencer's cock again, stroking in time with the dildo's thrusts and Spencer started babbling. Aaron loved that he could be the one to do this, to bring Spencer to the edge again and again. 

"Aaron, Aaron, please... I'm so close..." Spencer thrust against that grip, desperate for more, just enough to make it bearable. He could only get a few inches of leeway against the ties holding him down. Aaron grinned down at him, fingers teasingly stroking as the vibrations from the cock ring seemed to only grow stronger. "I'm gonna... Aaron..."  
Spencer wailed as the impending orgasm was ruined, Aaron tugging down on his balls harshly. "Please, please... Aaron, I can't..."

"That's one," his lover responded implacably. 

Spencer panted, whimpering softly as Aaron began his ministrations anew. His world narrowed to the sensations of Aaron on his body. It took a lot to take Spencer out of his mind, but Aaron knew how to draw him out. Each touch, perfectly calculated, left Spencer feeling more focused on his lover and less on the world.

His second almost-orgasm left him sobbing, fingers clenching in the sheets until they nearly spasmed. "That's two," Aaron murmured into his ear as he gasped for breath. Spencer's ass clenched around nothing as Aaron pulled the dildo out. "If you want me to stop, you know what to say." 

Spencer shook his head, hair stuck to his head, mouth dry. "Please," he gasped. "Please, Aaron, please..." Even pressed, he couldn't tell you what he was begging for. More? To stop? His safeword was on the tip of his tongue, but he wanted to see it through. Wanted... everything.

Aaron's hands were on him again in an instant; they felt huge, every touch magnified by the intensity of his need. And then there was heat as Aaron's mouth closed over his cock. Spencer screamed. After everything, it was too much. His skin was on fire, every inch of him lit up like a Christmas tree. A talented tongue teased his glans, and those big fingers teased softly at his hole before slipping inside. Spencer moaned as it brushed his over-sensitive prostate. It happened again and he clenched reflexively. The combination of Aaron's mouth and his hands was overwhelming and soon Spencer was sobbing, begging. Aaron didn't stop. Just when he thought it would be too much, when the sensations overwhelmed him, deft fingers opened the clasp on the cock ring. 

"Aaron!" Spencer wailed, as everything went black.

He woke some time later, blinking blearily into the low light. Aaron sat beside him, gently massaging his now freed wrists. "There you are... How do you feel?"

"Like someone played me like a violin," Spencer murmured, voice hoarse. Aaron laughed warmly.

"You were beautiful." He pressed a tender kiss to Spencer's forehead. "Such a good boy for me."

Despite himself, Spencer preened a little, lying back with his head pillowed against Aaron's thigh. "Thank you, sir."

**Author's Note:**

> Potential triggers;  
> Bondage  
> Begging


End file.
